Sit With Me
by RestoringBones
Summary: Gajeel leaves the guild to do some training and hasn't been returned yet. Levy and Gajeel both have a Call card but are too afraid to use it until Levy decides to call him. One-Shot Song: Around the World And Back by State Champs


Regular Story Line

Levy stares at the Gajeel call card that Cana gave to her and Gajeel in case they both wanted to talk or if an important message needed to be told. However, Levy hasn't used it yet and Gajeel left a month ago to do some training. She didn't want to be a bother to him even though Lucy told her that he wouldn't mind at all.

 _Been around the world and back this year  
Told myself I wanna face this fear  
But I don't think I can stand on my own  
She's got eyes like spring, legs like the summer  
Everybody says she looks just like her mother  
But I think she wants that left alone._

Far away from the guild, Gajeel and Panther Lily are meditating in a field, but Gajeel can't concentrate. He feels his Levy call card in his pocket and it's bothering him that he hasn't used it yet. He opens his eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh then pulls the card out of his pocket. Panther Lily catches him and lets outs a smile.

"You know you want to call her." Panther Lily states as Gajeel quickly puts the card back in his pocket.

"What makes you say that?" Gajeel questions as he gets up from the ground.

"You have been staring at that card every night and you're no focused enough when we spar." Panther Lily states as Gajeel sighs then begin walking.

"You're right, but it'll pass." Gajeel says

"I sense doubt." Panther Lily says as he looks up at Gajeel.

"Should have known that I have an observant partner." Gajeel sighs as he begins to think about Levy and how he was willing to let bygones be bygones even after he hurt her and her teammates long ago.

Her innocence makes him blush and how she doesn't know what she is truly capable of. He loves teasing her about her height and how she playfully punches his chest. However, the way her eyes sparkle when she's reading or laughing always got to him the most. Her smile reminds him of the morning sun, bright, warm and lively. Her mother must have been incredible given how strong and kind Levy is but she never mentions her past as much.

 _There's too many ways to say goodbye  
But it's quite the opposite this time_

Before he left, Gajeel decided to see Levy one last time and it was just like the day he saw her in the guild when he first joined, his heart felt at ease and a warm feeling in his chest began to flow throughout his body. He remembered how upset she was when he left and how he called her shrimp. She gave him an adorable pout then placed his hand on her head, it was so soft.

"Don't miss me too much." Gajeel teased

"Please, it would be nice not to hear your short jokes." Levy teased as she began to blush when Gajeel turned his back towards her and walked away.

 _Sometimes I can't help but say  
I'm falling in love and it's scaring me  
It came to me in a dream  
Now all that's left is our empathy  
But this is just the life I ordered  
One step back and two steps forward  
Sometimes I can't help but say  
We're making history_

Gajeel continues to walk in silence as thoughts of Levy creeps into his mind and can't help but smile. He knew this day would come but he never thought it would be with the one person he hurt before. However, ever since he joined the guild, he kept dreaming of her and never once complained. He wants to see her again and that's why he decided to end his training early.

 _Been around the world and back this year  
I never wanted to be so sincere  
I'm not a hero or a saint  
But don't push me away  
When you believed in me it brought us together  
Everybody says that it won't last forever  
Close your eyes, don't cut the ties, it makes sense_

Levy decided to take a stroll around Magnolia to clear her head as her Gajeel call card burns in her pocket. She knows she isn't perfect but she can't help but think she might be perfect for him. However, with his constant teasing, she starts to wonder if he isn't into her. She can't help but smile the times he did have faith in her when she didn't believe in herself. Not many people would agree on their relationship but it didn't matter as long as she was near him then it would be okay.

 _There's too many ways to say goodbye  
But it's quite the opposite this time_

Levy begins to relive how she lied to Gajeel when he said goodbye to her and it killed her. She should have told him the truth then maybe he would start to call her but she was afraid to call him back as well. Unknowingly, her hand went into her pocket as she pulls out the call card. She stares at it with a strong yearning to hear his voice again even if he was going to tease her. She can't fight it anymore and finally decided to call him.

 _Sometimes I can't help but say  
I'm falling in love and it's scaring me  
It came to me in a dream  
Now all that's left is our empathy  
But this is just the life I ordered  
One step back and two steps forward  
Sometimes I can't help but say  
We're making history  
Our history_

"Oh no, she didn't!" Gajeel shouts as he stares at the Levy call card glowing brightly. His cool demeanor quickly fades into a nervous wreck as he glances at Panther Lily.

"You know you wanted to call her, so now this is your chance." Panther Lily says as Gajeel closes his eyes and accepts the call.

"Hello?" Gajeel says with a nervous tone

"Sorry, I'm I bothering you?" Levy ask as Gajeel smiles from how considerate she is and how she always hated to bother people.

"Nope, did you call because you can't reach the top shelf?" Gajeel teases as he hears Levy fuming from the other side.

"No, I'm not calling for that, Jerk." Levy says as Gajeel laughs but she can't help but smile as well.

"Oi, calm down. Still feisty as ever, Shrimp." Gajeel says as he starts to smile wide from hearing Levy talking.

 _You pulled me in like a tidal wave  
And let ourselves just float away  
With no direction, or a way to rewind  
Yeah, you pulled me in like a tidal wave  
Thought that it was my mistake  
And we'd fall apart before I say goodbye  
But it's quite the opposite this time_

Soon enough he talked with her throughout his walk back to Magnolia. He focused his attention on her and ignored whatever was happening in the town. He starts to laugh and smile with her until he sees her sitting on a bench staring at the canal. Panther Lily nudges him to go after her and decides to head back to the guild. Gajeel feels his heart racing as he sees her bright smile again and how she wasn't aware of what was happening.

He decides to rip his card causing the connection to break up and smiles at how upset she got from the silence. He walks towards her ignoring the nervous feeling in his gut. She's staring at the card with disbelief then clutches it in her hands as Gajeel stares at her with yearning.

"I guess something caught his attention." Levy sighs as she stares at the card.

"Yeah, you." Gajeel confesses as Levy quickly turns her head towards his voice and smiles wide.

"Gajeel" Levy utters as she gets up from the bench ignoring the tears forming in her eyes and hugs him tight. The sudden contact catches him off guard as he nervously wraps his arms around her small waist then lifts her up.

"Hey, put me down!" Levy begs as she blushes

"I should have taken you with me. You practically fit inside my bag." Gajeel teases as he catches a sweet scent then notices his face is in her hair.

"You're such an idiot." Levy teases as she begins to hit his back.

"Yeah, an idiot in love." Gajeel thought as he lets go of Levy from his embrace.

"You're blushing?!" Levy teases as Gajeel laughs

"Yeah, like you're one to talk." Gajeel says as Levy feels her cheeks becoming red then covers her face with her hands. Gajeel grabs her hands then pulls them away from her face.

 _Sometimes I can't help but say  
I'm falling in love and it's scaring me  
It came to me in a dream  
Now all that's left is our empathy  
But this is just the life I ordered  
One step back and two steps forward  
Sometimes I can't help but say  
We're making history  
Our history_

"Don't worry, you look adorable." Gajeel smiles as Levy feels her heart racing rapidly.

"He called me adorable." Levy thought as she walks to the bench and climbs on it. She looks at Gajeel in the eye as she bites her lip hoping this isn't a dream.

"You complimented me." Levy states as Gajeel nods his head.

"Yeah, get used to it from now on." Gajeel says as Levy eyes widen

"You caused me a lot of trouble when I was training." Gajeel adds as Levy lowers her head from shame.

"I'm sorry." Levy apologizes

"You couldn't have prevented it. All the time when I was away from you I kept thinking about you. I have a lot to say, will you hear me out?" Gajeel confesses as Levy nods her head.

"I have many regrets in my life one being what I did to you and your teammates and it haunts me to this day. You accepted me when everyone was still feeling uneasy about me and it meant a lot to me that you see me as a person. You have been all that I could think of ever since I left and I regretted not calling you. You're more than a pretty smile to me, you're the reason why I strive to get stronger. I think I took enough of your time, so I'll be leaving now." Gajeel confesses as he turns away from Levy. She quickly grabs his hand.

"I'm glad I got to know you better, Gajeel. Don't make a girl sit by herself here." Levy says with a soft smile as she sits on the bench then pats on the wooden bench for Gajeel to sit. He sits on the bench as Levy places her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes.

"I'll protect you no matter what, Levy." Gajeel whispers as he watches Levy sleeping soundly on his shoulder.


End file.
